tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Torog
Torog is the dwarf and duergar (or dvergar) deity of jailers, torturers and the Underdark. He is a malicious deity who revels in the pain and suffering of others. His bitterness and contempt for life stems from eons of imprisonment in the Underdark, a realm he resentfully claims as his own. Description Torog appears as a scarred, wounded and tortured dwarf. He is often represented with flayed skin and multiple arrows, hooks or barbs stuck into his flesh. His face is always depicted as contorted with pain and agony. As it is said that his legs were crushed in battle with other gods before the dawn of man, he is never seen standing and has become known as The King who Crawls. Relationships In Ibuth Steinum, the dwarven pantheon of gods consists of the leader Moradin, as well as Abbathor, Berronar Truesilver, Clanggedin Silverbeard, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Dumathoin, Muamman Duathal, and Vergadain. Torog is not seen as an acceptable god to worship amongst dwarves, but those with truly evil hearts are known to operate secret cults. Duergars, who are confined to caves and the Underdark, commonly worship Torog. Among the pantheon of gods, Torog has no allies and is hated by most. Only Asmodeus and the Raven Queen deal with him, and then only for the souls of those who have died in the Underdark. Muamman Duathal is his greatest enemy and seeks to free those travelers that Torog has enslaved. The relationship between Torog and Lolth (who wishes dominion over the Underdark for the drow) is unclear. Ancient Elarians who fled into the Underdark and later became the drow took everybody by surprise, as they had no previous ties there. Torog once destroyed the drow city of Erenira, proving that if he wanted to he could inflict great damage on the dark elves, yet he tolerates their presence in the Underdark. Followers of Lolth claim that the Spider Queen could easily defeat Torog if she so chose, and he ignores the drow out of fear; on the other hand, followers of Torog claim that he welcomed the drow on the condition that they swear perpetual loyalty to Lolth, knowing that there was no greater torture for the proud race than to force them to serve a Goddess as chaotic as Lolth for all time. The truth about the history and relationship between the two Gods is unknown. Realm Torog, the King that Crawls, lurks in the mortal world, capable and willing to directly impact current events. His assaults on the surface world are legendary and serve as a lasting reminder that he can reach up at any time to smash an unsuspecting city to dust. There is some comfort in the fact that he can do no more than that, however: he is bound to the Underdark more surely than any other god is bound to their realm, and only the Chained God's prison is more secure. Torog's dominion is the King's Highway, an unusual collection of tunnels he himself made eons ago when first trying to escape. The King's Highway lies deeper than the queendoms of the drow, but in some places reaches out to the surface world through caverns and mountains. Dogma Torog teaches that suffering is life. Endless torment and agony are the only means of proving that one is still alive. Common superstition holds that if his name is spoken, the King that Crawls burrows up from below and drags the hapless speaker underground to an eternity of imprisonment and torture. Jailers and torturers pray to him in deep caves and cellars, and creatures of the Underdark revere him as well. He teaches his worshipers to: *Seek out and revere the deep places beneath the earth. *Delight in the giving of pain, and consider pain you receive as homage to Torog. *Bind tightly what is in your charge, and restrain those who wander free. Worshippers Open worship of Torog on the surface world by man or dwarf would be unthinkable by most. Only the absolute worst torturers would openly worship Torog. Duegars, who are also doomed to the Underdark, commonly worship Torog as his dogmas fit their worldview and hatred of dark elves. Surface dwellers and Underdark denizens alike strive to cut new passages from deep within mountains and caves to give Torog new places from which to extend his evil reach. Clergy Clerics of Torog come in two strips: sadistic torturers and masochistic flagellants. Both clerics religious activities are seen of equal importance in worship of Torog. The King who Crawls exists in perpetual agony, but also unleashes endless pain to all. Both sides of the coin must be served. Although clergy are proactive in causing pain to themselves and others, faithful Duegars go out of their way to extend the deaths and suffering of those they encounter to the same degree that those who worship Pelor seek benevolence and good deeds. Mortality Torog will fight to the death any who challenge him – and uniquely among the gods, destroying Torog might actually result in his death. Though most gods discorporate upon defeat unless their killers use extremely difficult rituals, unbelievably powerful weapons, or both, Torog secretly welcomes the release that death will bring him, and is willing to succumb to his injures if he is bested by particularly epic opponents.